Question: George has an unfair six-sided die. The probability that it rolls a 6 is $\frac{1}{2}$, and the probability that it rolls any other number is $\frac{1}{10}$. What is the expected value of the number shown when this die is rolled? Express your answer as a decimal.
Answer: The expected value is $$\frac{1}{10}(1) + \frac{1}{10}(2) + \frac{1}{10}(3) + \frac{1}{10}(4) + \frac{1}{10}(5) + \frac{1}{2}(6) = \frac{15}{10} + 3 = \boxed{4.5}. $$